


A Chain of Favorable Occurences

by Yakuman



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Kinky Shit, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In Character, Increasingly kinky, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Sans will actually be in character, Slow Build, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakuman/pseuds/Yakuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shut in, slob, generally an apathetic person. That's what you are. The world's happenings don't interest you, not even the sudden emergence of the underground monsters. There were no riots, there were no hate crimes, nothing really interesting happened besides them integrating. Gradually, the news of the monsters died down even with the rare monster aggressions. It would have become a distant memory, if it weren't for your usual chat room sometimes mentioning it. </p>
<p>One day, a new person is invited into your usual group of friends. Through this new friend, an awkward monster from the underground who shares most of your tastes, your world expands. For your new friends, you'll face your buried problems. They're worth it. Not only that, you'll even face new problems you hadn't anticipated. Among those problems are your feelings for a certain charming skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've got a friend in me

The gentle hum of your computer sounded as you carefully tapped on the keyboard. Awakening from sleep mode, the dual computer monitors filled your room with light. The computer’s fans suddenly started spinning at Mach 5, the annoying loud whirring taking you by surprise again. You growled lowly at your desktop, reminding yourself that you have to eventually do something about that. With your favorite operating system fully loaded and while opening your browser of choice, you put on your headset to drown out the noise.

Entering into Skype, you glanced at the time. It was past 4am, but that didn’t really matter to you. Reflexively clicking on the recent tab and then entering your usual chat of friends, you found that it was just as lively as ever. These people chatting were your friends. Some you’ve met in games, others you’ve met in various sites. After a while, your friend from one place was introduced by you to another friend, one thing led to the other, and now you’re all talking to each other over Skype. You’ve even met some of these people in real life before, although not all of them were so easily available.

Before saying hello to your internet family, you scanned the most recent relevant history of the chat. You notice they were talking about the usual bullshit. Spewing memes, talking about the newest games, they were even talking about the semi-recent monster ‘invasion’. Invasion was not the right word, of course. It was just what some of the people, including some but not all of your friends, called a completely new species of sentient beings suddenly appearing and inhabiting your country.

You shook your head at them. They weren’t all the sharpest, but there were nice enough. Taking a breath, you began to type. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

You smiled at the sudden emergence of names typing all at once, giving you greetings. Oddly enough, you notice someone was in the chat room that you’ve never seen before. Being ever couth, you typed out “Who’s Alphys?”

Two people, one of whom was this mystery person Alphys, began to type at the same time. Your friend Kasey answered first, with Alphys sending her message immediately after.

“ted met her over at the plant. shes chill”

“H-Hi, I’m new. My name is Alphys.”

You smiled and raised an eyebrow. They actually stuttered in a chatroom. Granted you would no doubt do that while meeting a stranger as well, you certainly would not insert a stutter in a place of text. Admittedly, it was kind of cute. Accepting this new person into your friend army, you quickly shot this Alphys a friend request as you did everyone else in the group. After that, you quickly began to type your next message to your friends, ready to jump into the ever usual conversation. That is, until, you notice that Alphys just messaged you. Your message still half-written, you clicked on Alphy’s name to see what they had written to you.

“H-Hey! So, um, how are you?”

Suppressing a giggle, you typed out a response to her.

“I’m doing good, and you?”

Waiting patiently for her to type out her response, you glanced back at the main chat before coming back to her message.

“I’m good too! Do you like anime?”

You have no idea what could have prompted that, but you went along with it, for this poor awkward person’s sake.

“Yeah, I like it a lot.”

“Hey! Me too!!”

_Double exclamation marks_ , you noticed. Obviously this Alphys was excited to talk about it. You waited for a moment, willing to give them your full attention, but then noticed that they didn’t respond further. Peeking into the other chat room, you noticed they weren't talking there either. You wondered for a moment if they was talking to somebody else. You sent them another message just to make sure.

“So what animes do you like?”

There, a good question if you do say so yourself. You expected to get a reply a little later, but it came almost immediately.

“Well! Where do I start?!”

For the rest of that night, you spent it having a back and forth with Alphys. You quickly found out that Alphys has quite good taste, having watched most of the animes you were willing to discuss. You felt yourself getting drawn into the conversation, as the other chat room goers weren’t that into anime, or were too busy fawning over anime that you weren’t really interested in. Much more intriguing was the fact that the pairings that you shipped, they were mostly tolerant of or wholeheartedly endorsed!

Minutes turned to hours, you slowly got to learn more about Alphys. They were female, for one. That much didn’t surprise you. However, when after telling her a little bit about yourself, you asked for more details on this person’s life. She had paused for a moment, before telling you that she had only a year ago emerged from the underground and was a monster.

“Huh, no fooling,”

“Yeah,” she typed back, then continued her message with, “T-That’s not a problem, is it?”

You laughed to yourself before typing back to her. “No, I don’t really care if someone is monster or human, fam.”

There was another pause, this one longer than the last. Finally, she wrote back to you. “Thanks.”

You felt an alien feeling in your chest. It was a warm feeling in your heart that you’ve never experienced before. You had heard some media on some news webpage about the dangers of monsters. How dangerous magic was and how they have the ability to draw out a human’s SOUL. This didn’t really felt anything like what was described then. Instead, it was a welcomed feeling, as if reuniting with a dear, long lost friend. You typed back to her once more.

“I’m going to head into bed now, it’s pretty late. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“YES!!! I’ll definitely talk to you tomorrow! Good night!”

Glancing over at the clock, it was already past 8am. You normally don’t go to bed this late, but you were so sucked into the conversation with Alphys that you lost track of time. It wasn’t like you had to do anything or had to be anywhere though, so it didn’t matter to you. You could go to sleep, wake up, and then hopefully talk with your friends in the morning. Hopefully Alphys will be up at that time too. Who knows?  You realized you neglected to ask her where she lived, if she was on the other side of the world or not. Sighing, you made a mental note to yourself to ask her at the very least what her time zone was. You already told her you were going to sleep, so it wasn’t like you could just ask her again, that’d be awkward.

Sleeping your computer, taking your headset, you plopped yourself onto bed without showering or changing into pajamas. Because you didn’t have any reason to go outside tomorrow, it obviated the need for any kind of cleanliness. You might call yourself disgusting or a slob, but as long as nobody saw you like that, it’s fine.

Yawning, you shifted yourself into your favorite sleeping position and felt your consciousness fade away from you.

_Haha, I just made my first monster friend_ , you thought before being taken by sleep.


	2. You make terrible decisions sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting your friend, you realized that you have no idea where they live. Being ever the curious girl, you decide to ask. One thing leads to another and....

The sun’s rays would have woken you up hours ago. However, no light entered your room unless you wanted it to. You were living in what you would call a shitty little apartment. The rent was cheap, which was good for you because you had no steady flow of income. Still, you got by.

What woke you up at around 2pm was the ever familiar sound of construction. You didn’t even know what they were doing, no progress ever got done on the road on the rare occasions you did go out. Don’t they have the decency to do this kind of crap when you were awake? Of course, no normal person would be sleeping at this hour, but that didn’t matter because this was impacting you. After rolling over several times trying to go back to sleep, you gave up and began your day.

Rubbing and scratching your face, you got woke your computer up again, passing the piles of trash and dirty clothes from your bed to your computer. It wasn’t horrific like other rooms you’ve seen online before, but your living space was still reasonably gross. The fans whirring up didn’t catch you by surprise this time. It was probably because you were still a zombie. Sitting down, Skype came up rather quickly and you noticed the chat was, again, in full swing. However, something you didn’t expect was waiting for you. You clicked on Alphy’s messages and checked the time stamp. They were sent about an hour ago.

“Hey! Good morning! I just woke up and am making breakfast” Was her first message. Five minutes later she had added in “How are you?”

You typed out a reply. “I just woke up. Construction going on outside. Bleh.” You sent the message. Wondering if she’s away from her keyboard, you figured you should ask her where she lives before you forget. “So around where in the world are you?”

Staring at the computer screen for a moment, Alphys didn’t respond right away. Shrugging, you tabbed over to the next conversation. They were talking about Donald Trump. No thanks.

You got up and stretched and figured you’d make some breakfast. Something quick and filling, as you’d prefer not to get up again for a while. Maybe make some popcorn, torrent an anime on your backlog, and just consume the day? Or would dust off your game consoles or emulators and finish up that game you’ve been meaning to play. How about writing your story or finishing up your drawing? Hell if you knew. Whatever you choose, it was because it was ‘that’ kind of day.

After consuming your choice of breakfast, you plopped yourself in front of your computer. The chat was still going on about that topic you didn’t want to get into. Before tabbing out to load up your good old torrent program, you noticed that Alphys messaged you. She had awkwardly given you the country that she was residing in now, after making an effort to tell you she was no longer in the underground.

You smiled. So she lived somewhere in the country you lived, huh? That’s pretty neat. You began to type a response.

“Hey, me too. I’m in the city, hbu?”

“Same!! It’s really nice here!”

You waited. Then you waited. She didn’t respond again for a while. You remembered how last night she started taking initiative when she was comfortable, in her case, it was anime that opened the floodgates to their back and forth. It was up to you to drive this conversation for her. You didn’t have to, of course, but the alternative was just ditching her and watching anime. Tapping your face, you pondered about what you should write down.  You settled on just talking about your stupid city.

“Yeah, mine too I guess. There’s like tons of little stores I can pick shit up for real cheap.”

She immediately replied. She really does reply too quickly. You wondered for a moment if she was just staring at the screen waiting for your next message. “Oh!! Some of my friends brought me to this really nice farmers market, next to this cute little yoghurt stand. They had all sorts of stuff that looked really good!!”

You hood your eyes and a corner of your mouth rises up. You’d rather be talking about something else, but whatever. “Yeah, there’s a little farmers market near here with a yoghurt stand as well. The owner of the stand gives me free yoghurt sometimes, he’s got this BIG bushy mustache.”

Her reply didn’t come for a while. You were slightly surprised, maybe she suddenly left? After about two minutes, you conclude that you’ve been ditched. Feelings slightly hurt, you launched up your torrent program when you noticed her reply.

“Say... um. T-This might be crazy, but that market and yoghurt place… um… was it called…”

The market’s name was in her next message, and she carefully added the yoghurt place’s name as well.

Yes. Yes they were, actually. You froze at your keyboard, not sure whether to feel excitement or fear. There was no way someone this cool was talking to you and they lived in your own god damned city. It was too farfetched for one. You just met her yesterday, you already liked her, and you would totally hang out with her. However, you had experience with internet trolls. Extensive experience with internet trolls, in fact. As a female, you had to be on guard with these kinds of things, of course. Still though, you tested the waters.

“Yep! I guess that means we have to meet up then~”

You typed it out really fast and hit ‘Enter’ just as quickly. No going back now. Well no, you could just right click and delete the message. The adrenaline was there though, you wanted to see what this chick has to say.

A few moments passed, then she began to write to you.

“…”

That was it. You sighed, knowing the rejecting was coming. Who would ever want to meet you anyway? You did feel a little relief though, since you’re an awkward mess when you’re around new people. Maybe you could muster up the courage to ask her again later, once you got to know her a little more.

“Hey, just kidding. No need to go all ellipses on me!”

Her reply came rather quickly. “asdNOPE! WE’RE MEETING! TOMORROW IN FACT! GET READY!!!  FUHUHHUHUHU!”

You stared blankly at the computer screen as Alphys was typing more to you. You couldn’t help but feel somewhat taken aback by that reply from her, as the monster girl seemed so quiet throughout your conversations with her. Perhaps your misjudged her and she has this crazy side to her? Eventually, she stopped writing, and the little Skype pencil began to show the animation of mass erasion.

“Ah. I-I’m sorry. My girlfriend high-jacked my keyboard. I’d love to meet you!”

Gulping, you typed back your reply. “Sure… when are you free?” What are you doing? You just met the girl! What are you doing just meeting strangers from the internet and then meeting them in the real world? Forget being a slob, you’re a freak. You couldn’t help but want to meet this monster though, she’s… Did she just say her girlfriend? Was she lesbian?

You typed it out your question before Alphys could even respond to your question, not caring if it was faux pas. “Hey hey, when you said girlfriend, do you mean female friend or like, your girl-girlfriend?”

Wondering what she would say, your curiosity raced. Thankfully for you, she replied quickly. “My, uh, spouse. So girl-girlfriend?”

That was kind of hot. Shaking your head, you got back to the matter at hand. “Okay, cool. So, I’m free whenever.”

Alphys characteristically answered speedily. “Um… How about tomorrow, over by that food market?”

No. No way in hell. That’s way too soon, you don’t have time to get ready for that. You don’t have anything to wear, you haven’t bathed in like a week, and you’re way too awkward around new people. You’ll kill this friendship before you even begin it, either by being gross and scaring her away, or being so shy that you’re annoying to her and she’ll ditch you. Your poor low self-esteem can’t take a hit like that. You think for a moment that it’s best to postpone it indefinitely.

“Sure! How about noonish?”

You sighed at your keyboard. You were doomed from the beginning, Prone to terrible decisions and being a doormat, the moment you playfully suggested the meeting you were going to do whatever she wanted to do. Now you were going to have to meet her tomorrow, and you’d even have to go to sleep early so you could tidy yourself.

Alphys agreed to the time, then cheerfully went on and on about what you two would do together. You nervously agreed to most of what you two would do, and then carefully tried to steer the conversation to something else. Thankfully she took the hint, and the both of you spent a few hours picking up where you left off last night in terms of anime and games.

Glancing at the time, it was now 6pm. Assuming you wiggled in bed for about an hour trying to go back to sleep, you’ve been up and talking with Alphys for three hours. You excuse yourself from her for some bullshit reason. She awkwardly accepted and the two of your exchanged your goodbyes. Afterwards, you leaped from the desk and tried to look for clean clothes. There were none. Thankfully, as shitty as this place was, you had your own washer and dryer.

Picking out your outfit tomorrow, you decide it would be a waste to wash only tomorrow’s outfit. You went scavenger hunting for some clothes to stuff into the washer. Not bothering to separate the colors from whites, you set it to ‘Cold/Cold’ like you always did, applied the soap, then dumped all the clothes you could find inside. Smelling yourself, you figured it’d be a good idea for two showers, one tonight and one before the meeting.

The next morning, you woke up with a start. Frantically searching for your clock, you checked the time again. It’s only 10am. Thank God, the farmer’s market is only half an hours walk away. You sent Alphys a message on your phone Skype and told her that you’ll meet her as planned before you hopped into the shower again. This would be the second time you bathed this week.

After drying off your hair and putting on your clothes that you carefully ironed out beforehand, you grabbed your essentials. Phone, keys, wallet, and… that’s it. Glancing yourself in the mirror, you turned around and spun around trying to make sure there wasn’t a stray spot or hole in your clothes. You were sporting a relaxed pair of jeans, sneakers, and a shirt. This was casual enough, right? It was nice out today, you could get away with just wearing a t-shirt.

Satisfied with how you look, you checked your belongings once more. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pounding heart that's been plaguing you all morning, you left your apartment, locked it behind you and began to make your way to the agreed upon meeting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so god damn fun to write you have no idea.
> 
> I'm trying to keep everyone in Undertale in character, as I've seen many an Alphys devolve into a s-sputtering s-shy l-lizard girl. Hopefully I do her some justice, as well as Undyne. Undyne's gonna be a challenge, as I know she's friendly, tactful, and playful. Keyboard hijacking is something she'd totally do.
> 
> Coming next chapter will be your chaste date with Alphys. Who else will you run into? Where will you even go?


	3. What the hell does she look like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're here! Now you're going to meet Alphys! 
> 
> Now what the hell does she look like?

Checking your phone for the time, you realized you made it with time to spare. She had responded back to you on your way there, saying she’s excited to meet you and that she was on her way. Now that you were actually there, it was now time for the waiting game. You didn’t have wait long, you had only arrived with only a few minutes to spare. Who knows, she might already be here.

Wait a minute…

It was at this time that you realized that you had no idea what she looked like. Worse yet, the place was crowded with monsters and humans. This means she could be anyone of these strangers. Think, you have no idea what this chick looks like, and she’s here waiting for you. Instinctively you bring out your phone to send her a message, but upon opening up your Skype app, you realized you had no service here. Plus, it was a farmers market, there’s not going to be any wifi to connect to here.

Panicking, you scanned the place. If you were a monster girl meeting an internet friend for the first time, what would you be doing? Of course you should have told her to bring a red balloon or to tell her what you were wearing. You thought for a moment that if you just asked random monster girls if they were Alphys, eventually you’d hit the jackpot and find her. Then you realized that doing that would make you look like a huge creep. What if she hadn’t even gotten here yet? You discarded that idea, as taking the passive route would only lead you to standing out here for hours before giving up and going home in frustration.

You scanned the area; most of the shoppers didn’t seem like what you imagined Alphys to be. Steeling your resolve, you approached a monster girl wearing a pink frilly dress. The chances of her being Alphys were just as low as anyone else, but you had to start somewhere. Who knows, maybe she would even know who Alphys was?

Poking the back of the monster’s frilly pink dress, you stammered out, “E-Excuse me, are you Alphys?”

A male voice responded to your inquiry, “Say wha’, buddy?”

The monster turned around. She was a cat monster, tall and slender. You haven’t seen many cat monsters in your time, so you couldn’t really describe them more than just a cat-man wearing a dress. The color drained from your face. That’s not what you meant; she might even be pretty to other cat monsters. You hadn’t even said it out loud but it still made you feel uncomfortable, like you were committing severe faux pas over and over again.

You hastily introduced yourself to the cat monster and then asked her again if she was Alphys.

They stared at you dumbfounded, but then they morphed their face into one of unnatural relaxation, complete with cigarrete. “Haha, naw little buddy. I ain’t Alphys.” Their face suddenly scrunched up with revulsion. “Wait a sec, do I actually look like a chick?!”

So he was a boy? Maybe? You suddenly started shaking your head vigorously. Wait. Shit! What if they were asking if they looked convincing?! You would soon be the center of a huge scene with this weirdo wearing a dress freaking out on you. Wait, did you just mentally call this person a weirdo? You prayed for the sweet release of death. That is, until the cat person exhaled a huge sigh of relief.

“Much obliged… you scared the hell out of me, little buddy. Hey, are you okay?” The cat person seemed to have caught on your stare of clear discomfort. You settled down, realizing that your life was no longer in danger.

“I-I’m fine, thank you…”

The cat person sized you up and down, he relaxed himself again. “Take it from me, little buddy. Listen. I like you, little buddy. So I’m going to save you a lot of trouble.” The cat person suddenly took on a defensive pose. “Never interact with famous people!”

Blinking, you tilted your head at them, wondering what they were going on about. He settled down, continuing his sagely advice. “Unless you’re ‘one of them’, they’re just going to take advantage of you. You know?”

You shook your head ‘no’, now interested in what this crazy person had to say. You had to go back to looking for Alphys, but how often did you get to speak to the insane? He shrugged lazily. “Well, how’s this then, little buddy. I’m in a god damned pink dress picking up tangerines for Mettaton, all because I wanted to be an actor.” His face became strained. “It just doesn’t get any better than this!”

Leaning in, you wanted to continue hearing about this person’s tortured soul, but then a high pitched voice called out your name. You spun around to set your eyes on a stout yellow lizard monster wearing a cute black and white poka-dot dress, waving frantically at you.

“Alphys?” You called out, hopeful.

She approached you at a brisk pace, and then noticed the cat moster. She quickly covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. You swallowed. Did they really know each other? Just how lucky were you?

“Burgerpants… you look good…” She said, trying to restrain her laughter.

The cat person, now known to you as Burgerpants, nodded. “Heya Dr. Alphys. Long story. Yep. Much too long to tell you here. I’m uh, just gonna go. Take care of my little buddy here, okay?” He winked at her. Backing away and his face morphing into a grimace, he added, “Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” You could tell he was talking to the both of you with that last remark. He then took off in a run, his high heels taking him as fast as they could take him.

So at last you were with Alphys. She fidgeted uncomfortably while alone with you, the initial meeting adrenaline wearing off with the departure of Burgerpants. This is what would inevitably happens when two shy girls meet each other. But as you’ve had experience with this sort of thing, you mustered up some bravery and tried to break the ice.

“So, uh… How did you know it was me?”

She winced at the question. “Well, um, before meeting you here… I sort of… k-kind of… stalked you on your Facebook?” She wore a positively pained expression, as if she had committed a crime and was forced to admit it.

Oh thank God. She had taken the time to actually look you up. Relief washed over you. You were worried for a moment that whatever the hell you were doing with Burgerpants was what tipped her off to it being you. How absolutely embarrassing would THAT have been? Oh look, a chick hanging out with a weirdo wearing a dress whose face is made out of clay, that must be her!

She must have caught on to your wave of comfort and broke you out of your trance. “Well! Um, let’s hang out?”

Your hang out went exactly as you had hoped. It was pretty uneventful, but because you were hanging out with a friend it was very enjoyable. With her, you strolled down central park and grabbed some bites to eat here and there. Bars and dance parties were out of the question for you. It wasn’t nighttime for one, you weren’t dressed for it for two, and that’s not your idea of a good time for three. Thankfully, Alphys agreed, and was content with just walking and talking. As expected, this was much better than talking on Skype. You didn’t have to hold back with Alphys. If you thought something sucked, you could say it sucked and she would probably agree. Even so, you wished you would be doing something else while talking to her, but that would be rude.

Alphys seemed to have read your mind or something, because she interrupted the current flow of the conversation. “Say, uh. If it’s not creepy or anything... I-I mean if you want!!” She stopped walking alongside you, struggling to speak. You really hoped she was going where you thought she was going.

“Maybe… it’s not far a-away I mean. We could maybe w-watch some anime… together?? At my place???” She smiled amiably, standing meekly in front of you.

Of course you wanted that. After agreeing, the both of you made a B line to her place. You had considered inviting her over to you place for the briefest of moments. Your place was a literal trash pit, however, so you threw that idea away. After a short twenty minutes of fast walking, you reached a fair-looking apartment complex. It was one of the nicer ones built fairly recently. The city had started to build stuff on top of really the old dirty places that were barely habitable. Alphys lead you to one of the entrances and guided you in.

Passing the lobby and going up a set of stairs, you saw a grinning, hoodie wearing skeleton monster balancing a small bone on his finger. He caught the sight of the both of you, dematerialized the bone in midair and gave a small wave. Alphys called out to him, quickening her pace up the stairs.

“Oh! Hey Sans!” She said, upon reaching the top. You stood next to her and tried not to be an awkward mess to the second new person you met today. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work right now?”

The skeleton, Sans, shrugged. “it’s breaktime, doc. pap’s meeting me here, should be any sec now .” His pupils landed on me, “heya,” then went back to Alphys. “so who’s your friend? “

You slinked away, intimidated slightly. Thankfully Alphys caught herself and introduced you to Sans. She told him your name and told you his name, the standard introduction.

“cool. nice to meetcha, kid,” He said, winking at you.

You gulped at his casual confidence. “N-Nice to meet you too, Sans.”

Alphys nudged Sans with her elbow. “Hey, hey, Sans. We’re still on for tonight, right?”

The skeleton’s grin widened, his eyesockets hooded. “oh yeah, of course. my bro and i can’t wait. we’ll be there at eight sharp.”

Smiling, Alphys nodded and gave her goodbyes to Sans. You also waved at him, and he casually waved back. You went down the hallway with her, passing several apartments. Eventually, you reached hers. Her apartment was 2R. You mentally recorded that, resolving to write that down later. As long as this this visit didn’t end in disaster, you’d hopefully be a regular visitor.

Unlocking the door, Alphys ushered you in. She closed the door behind you. The place was pretty spacey for an apartment. The entrance brought you into the living room, it was wide, with one end holding two computer desks, bookshelves of figurines and manga, while the other held a large couch with bean bag chairs surrounding a huge TV. The TV seemed to be hooked up to a laptop. Without invitation, you sat down on the beanbag chair. You felt yourself sink into it, you giggled.

Your host had gone into the kitchen, and was asking if you wanted something to drink. You called out that water would be fine. The decorations were respectable enough, some unfamiliar anime merchandise were here and there. It made you want to look around some more, maybe go into the other rooms, but you weren’t that uncouth to just wander around someone else’s house without their permission. You’ve already made that mistake once before, anyway.

Alphys brought you a bottle of spring water which you took graciously. She had plugged in a blue hard drive into the laptop and woke it up. She quickly opened the hard drive and began diving into its contents, but you saw that background. Her laptop desktop was a fan made picture of Tokyo Mew Mew, you grinned to yourself.

She turned around to you. “S-So. I was thinking of two anime we could watch that you said you hadn’t watched. They’re both made by the same guy. One is about a guy who gambles and never wins. The other is about a guy who gambles and always wins. What do you think?”

You frown. You thought about it for a moment. She continued. “I-If it helps, the one who never wins gets screwed over and over and crys a lot. The other one the MC is a genius, lunatic, and a complete asshole.”

Well, that settled that for you. You made your selection and she giggled, as if she knew you would pick that one. You sat down and listened to the intro music, herself choosing a seat directly next to you.

It was definitely fun. You got into this anime rather quickly. The main character might have an abnormally long nose, but you really liked him for whatever reason. After every episode, you felt like you could cheer them on more and more. After the first couple of episodes, you felt comfortable enough to talk to Alphys during the episode, making comments or exclaiming at any particular intense event. She would often respond to you in turn, careful not to give you any spoilers. You could tell she had damn good taste.

After the sixth episode and the story started escalating even more, you let Alphys know you wanted a quick bathroom break. She led you to the bathroom. It was just a tinkle break. You wondered if Alphys was one of those girls who stayed near outside of the bathroom for her friends.

“Hey Alphys?”

“Y-Yes?!”

That settled that. Well now you had to talk to her while you did your business. “Say um, how do you know Burgerpants and Sans?”

“Oh. Well, Burgerpants is a friend of a friend. I only sort of know him.”

Washing your hands carefully, you nodded. “He seemed nice, if a little weird. How about that Sans guy?”

“Sans and I go way back. We knew each other in the underground, and then when we came to the surface, well, we both got a job at the same place. He lives with his brother on this floor too, he’s a good neighbor…”

“That’s cool I guess. You said you had plans with him?” Emerging from the bathroom, you followed her back into the living area. You both sat down, she fiddled with her laptop again, to prepare the next episode. Damned subtitles needed to be set every time.

“Yeah, he and his brother are going to join us to watch some anime. We’ll be watching Jo Jo’s Bizarre Adventure.”

Us? Holy crap, you were going to hang out with a crowd now? Admittedly, you weren’t expecting that… and she said it with such conviction, as if it’s already been decided. You spoke softly, “well, I suppose I could stay to watch some. It’s been on my backlog afterall…”

Alphys gave you a confused glance. Then she pieced together how you interpreted her statement. She quickly became flustered and stammered out. “Oh no! I meant Me and Undyne! They’d be joining Undyne and I for an anime night, yes. That’s what I meant, I didn’t mean to impose on you or anything, you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to!”

Smiling, you shook your head. Oddly enough, you were feeling unusually sociable today. Perhaps it was because Alphys was so welcoming and fun to be with, you wouldn’t mind meeting her circle of friends. It couldn’t possible end in disaster. “As long as I don’t intrude, I’d be willing to stay. You think they won’t mind?”

“O-Of course they wouldn’t mind! Papyrus and Sans are really good guys, and Undyne… she… uh…”

She made a face, then she cracked a smile. “Well, uh, we don’t have to cross that bridge until she gets here anyw-“

Midsentence, the door burst open hitting the wall with some force, causing a loud bang. Both you and Alphys jumped up at the noise. Standing in the doorway was a lean but defined female fish monster with long red hair in a tanktop and jeans. In her hands were two plastic bags, she must have kicked the fucking door open with her foot or something. She seemed to be bursting with energy.

“HEY ALPHYS! ARE YOU BACK IN YET?! How’d your date with the nerd human go?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fun. Debating whether or not to make the chapters long or not. Lemme know guys. 
> 
> Will Undyne accept you? Will Sans get a good second impression of you? We don't even need to worry about Papyrus, he's a sweetheart all the time.
> 
> Oh yeah, and if anyone knows the two anime Alphys presented to you, you get a cookie from me.


	4. Holy shit that piledriver looked brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, it's Undyne.

Alphys choked. “Oh my God! Undyne, you know it’s not a date!”

Stunned, you could only stare at the frozen figure staring back at you. God damn she was fit. Alphys quickly dove out her seat to meet Undyne and to give her a lizard peck. For such a stout lizard monster, she sure could move fast. She did seem out of breath just from that short burst, though.

She continued, wheezing out the words. “U-Uhm, so it went well. As you can see, we, uh, started watching anime together at our place? Yeah.” Alphys introduced you to Undyne hastily, then introduced her girlfriend to you. You don’t know why, but fear gripped you for whatever reason. The fish monster approached you, closing the door. Alphys remained in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

Soon, you were practically face to face with her. She didn’t have a nose, but up close like this you could make out two nostrils. If anything, it made her look prettier. You wondered about her eyepatch, if she wore it as a fashion sense, actually lost her eye, or was it another case of a strange monster doing strange things. Like Burgerpants, kind of. Face to face, your mind raced, not intimidated, but thoughtful, the initial fear had dissipated. You couldn’t read Undyne’s expression, except for the fact she was analyzing you the same way through squinted eyes.

Eventually, she gave you a huge toothy grin and offered her hand out for a handshake. “Hey, I’m Alphy’s ball and chain, Undyne! Nice to meet you!” Her voice was strong and confident, but not loud or harsh. You took her hand and shook, properly introducing yourself in the process.

Holy SHIT her grip was so god damn strong what the hell your hand is breaking your fucking hand is breaking what the hell Undyne stop STOP. She let go at once when she noticed your pained face. Her surprise was definitely genuine, she didn’t just try to break your hand on purpose.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Let me get you some ice. Alphys, help me!”

They both ran into the kitchen and scrambled into the freezer and various other places. They weren’t quiet. Undyne kept apologizing while Alphys kept insisting that it was alright and that they could fix it. They brought out a green makeshift icepack for your hand, which made it feel better instantly. Monster ice packs? You thanked them. Alphys took her seat infront of the laptop and Undyne took her seat on your other side.

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am. God I messed up hard! To a houseguest no less!”

You smiled weakly at the apologizing fish monster. “It’s okay, really. It feels better already.” Truthfully, it didn’t break or anything, it just hurt like hell. Maybe she didn’t know her own strength?

Alphys turned on the next episode. Undyne didn’t need an introduction to this show, during the introduction she commented on how she loves this series. The three of your watched somewhat silently, laughing at the appropriate moments and cheering at the main character’s victory. Undyne broke the silence at last during the ending song.

“Are you comfortable? I’ll get us all something to drink.”

She leapt from her seat with enough force to jump over the laptop and land in the kitchen. You suspected she worked out, with a leap like that and a grip like hers.

The stout lizard called out to her from the chair, getting the next episode ready. “Undyne? Can I get a soda?”

“Sure!”

“Me too, if that’s okay.”

“OH! Yes of course, you’re the guest! Coming right up!”

As you waited, you faced Alphys who gave you an amiable smile. You set the makeshift icepack on next to the laptop, you didn’t really need it anymore.

You grinned to yourself. Your yellow friend tilted her head in confusion.

“So what do you call a senior that likes math?”

She shrugged.

“Sen _pi_ ”

Alphys laughed really hard at that and you laughed at her laughter. The laughing was contagious until you both were in stitches, all over a stupid pun. Undyne came back with two bottled drinks and a fishy teacup, wearing a sly grin on her face.

“Hey, you two get on like a house on fire. Was your date just as fun to watch?”

Your yellow friend blushed barely enough for anyone to notice and snatched her drink. “I keep telling you, it’s not a date, Undyne!”

“Yeah, playdate, whatever. She’s cool enough.”

Undyne nodded at you and tossed you your soda. You set it down on the table, wondering if it'd explode from just the toss alone. Alphys girlfriend seemed to approve of you, which caused you to feel relaxed and giddy. Alphys commented on how you needed to tell that joke to Sans later. The soda didn’t explode when you opened it.

The three of you continued watching the series. Undyne talked to you while Alphys set up each new episode. She was genuinely taking an interest in you, as you told her about your life and what you do for a living and how you live alone and where exactly you lived.

She lit up at how close you lived. “Hey, if you live so damn close, you could totally visit regularly, don’t let this be a one-time thing huh?”

Both you and Alphys started at her. By God she accepted you already. She was the energetic cheerful sort. Thankfully, she understood boundaries and didn’t touch you at all throughout the night. You didn’t feel comfortable with those guys who patted you, ruffled your hair, and slapped your back, among other things when they were just a little bit friendly. Undyne almost seemed like the sort to do shit like that, but she didn’t. She liked you, and you liked her. You made another monster friend, it would seem.

Alphys glanced at the laptop’s clock. “Oh crap. Papyrus and Sans are going to be here soon.”

Undyne shrugged, her relaxed demeanor in contrast to Alphys’ sudden tenseness. She pointed her fishy teacup at you. “Are you stayin’ or…?”

You nodded meekly to Undyne, who gave a big toothy grin in response.

The lizard monster began texting on her phone. “I-I should have let them know we’d have a fifth sooner. They’ll be here any seco-“

_Pop._

Two skeletons, a tall one and the short one known to you as Sans appeared out of nowhere behind you. You practically fell over in surprise. Sans wore the same outfit you saw him earlier and was holding a stack of pizzas, while the tall skeleton seemed to be wearing armor. Not just a breastplate either, but shoulder pads, a helmet, and several pillows taped around many of his limbs. You raised an eyebrow at the skeleton’s attire.

Undyne’s voice yelled out unusually harshly, causing you to wince away from her. “NGAHHH! PAPYRUS!”

“NYEH, UNDYNE!” The tall skeleton retorted, his arms folded.

Undyne had leaped from her seat the same way she had leaped into the kitchen, but this time she leapt at the tall skeleton known as Papyrus. Sans took step to the side to avoid what could only be described as a brutal tackle, never breaking that huge grin of his. Papyrus was blown away, hitting the wall hard. The skeleton was no pushover though, he got right back up and grappled with her, matching her in raw strength. However, Undyne seemed to be the more experienced fighter and shifted her weight to throw Papyrus off of his balance, allowing her to overtake him.

“OH NO!”

“OH YES!”

You, Sans, and Alphys watched in awe as Undyne delivered to Papyrus a Zangief-styled spinning piledriver through the coffee table. You now understood why he was covered in pillows. What you didn’t understand was what the hell just happened?

Papyrus groaned as Undyne laughed triumphantly. Then, as if nobody piledrivered anyone through a coffee table, they both sat side by side, took out a little black book and pen, and began writing down rapidly.

“Huhuhuhu! That makes 278 to nothing, Papyrus! It’s not as satisfying when I don’t have a single defeat to my name!”

“NYEH, I’LL SHOW YOU NEXT TIME!”

You stared at them for a moment, then stared at Alphys, who shrugged. “I think it’s because they don’t want to get their combat skills rusty in time of peace? I guess???”

Sans strolled next to Alphys and sat down. He nodded at you while setting down the pizza pies. “Hey, kid.”

“H-hey, Sans.” You responded shyly.

Papyrus tore himself from the writing and stared at you, the new voice. It’s only now that he seemed to notice you. You couldn’t help but stare back and wave. He mimicked you. This felt incredibly awkward, and you could tell he felt the same way. You thanked the heavens when Undyne finally introduced the two of you to each other.

“OH, IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU. I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, A FRIEND OF ALPHYS AND UNDYNE.”

For someone who sounded a bit louder than normal, he sounded exceptionally kind and gentle. You smiled by reflex and introduced yourself to him, telling him that you just met Undyne today and are kinda friends with Alphys.

“THAT’S GREAT! ARE YOU GOING TO BE JOINING US FOR OUR ANIME NIGHT?”

You nodded, the skeleton didn’t hide his excitement. Alphys was already at work with getting the show ready for everyone, taking care to save what episode you had left off on for later. Undyne finished writing in her book and took care to finish Papyrus’ writing and sat down next to Sans, abandoning her seat next to you. Noticing that the only vacant seat is the one directly next to you, you pat it for the tall skeleton.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” You said, playfully.

“GOOD! NEITHER DO I!”

He joined you and sat down, staying a respectable distance away but close enough to not be weird. He seemed to be oddly conscious of boundaries. Once everyone was seated and given a paper plate to help themselves, Alphys began describing the anime they were about to watch. Next to a tall kind skeleton and an awkward lizard girl, and in the company of a terrifyingly strong and hot fish lady and a shorter skeleton, you felt oddly relaxed. This felt so natural and friendly. It felt like you weren’t imposing at all.

Alphys finished her explanation and began the show. You relaxed and took a slice of your favored pizza, ready to enjoy a show about manly men doing manly things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Undyne's a sweetheart! Practically everyone in Undertale is super duper kind one way or another. You didn't think that she would hate you for stealing Alphys' attention, right?
> 
> Next chapter, manly men doing manly things and your first REAL interaction with Sans!
> 
> Keep those kudos coming, I don't even care that I'm not getting any comments. Really! REALLY!


	5. This tall skeleton is adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime marathon night! You learn a bit more about these new people and get a better understanding of them.

The first episode ended of Jojo's Bizzare adventure came to a close. Of course, the entire episode was the antagonist terrorizing the main character. Evil acts of terrorism, even going as far as to kill the main character's fucking dog. The ending theme was playing when you heard the taller skeleton make a disgruntled sound.

"I... I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHY IS HE DOING THIS?" You peeked at the taller skeleton. He just sounded so dismayed. Then again, who wouldn't be in the main character's position? The antagonist was ruining his young life.

"don't worry pap, it'll get better." The hoodied skeleton winked at his brother. You hoped so too. Undyne and Alphys grinned at each other, they both have seen this beforehand and were making sure not to spoil it for the three of you.

Throughout the marathon, you noticed that while the taller skeleton might be strong, kind, and polite, he was also very innocent. He wasn't full out naive, you noted, he knew full well what death was and that if blood was gushing out of someone's face that meant they were most likely in pain. However, Papyrus could barely understand why bad people did bad things. Of course, he accepted the events as they happened as the plot moved forward and understood that there were things you simply couldn't undo. However, while the story followed the antagonist doing truly messed up things, he would frown and generally have a thoughtful expression trying to understand why they were committing what seemed like meaningless crimes.

You were slightly of the same mindset, to be honest. You watched anime and enjoyed anime that are of good quality, not shit. You didn't enjoy stories that have the bad guy being evil for the sake of being evil because that's not fun or entertaining. You can't wrap your mind around such a person that fits that trope, a sort of strawman villain that can't possibly exist in the real world. However, what differed between you and Papyrus was that you understood people could be real dicks. Like, some of what the antagonist did you could understand. Why share half a fortune with the main character when you could have all of it? All you need to do is kill the father and get away with it. Were you in the same position, you could potentially pull it off, or you could be satisfied living off of half of a fortune.

Papyrus was different, he disapproved with each shady or immoral act that was put on screen. At the same time, he was just so accepting of it and wasn't roused to anger despite feeling strongly to it, his mood just went down. Of course, the action and detective work of the anime lifted his mood back up and the main character's triumphs always cheered everyone up after a morbid scene. Something told you that you should interact with this guy more, he isn't as one dimensional as he lets on.

Alphys and Undyne seemed to both enjoy the series as well. Alphys you could already tell was fascinated by the characters, interactions, and the general pace of the story. More or less, she was practically the same as you in terms of taste and what you liked in a good show. Undyne on the other hand, was more simple. There's nothing wrong with that, you told yourself, as it's perfectly okay to enjoy a show for the action, suspense, and animations. Of course she cared about the characters and such, but they took a back seat to the fighting choreography. You really couldn't fault that, though you might disagree.

Sans...

What the hell was with this guy? Normally you're about to get a read on anyone and everyone. As far as Alphys mentioned when she was talking about the anime, the ones who haven't seen it before were you, Papyrus, and Sans. So then why was Sans so....? It's hard to describe. He gets it. He can appreciate with Undyne the battle scenes while giving her information so she could better admire them. Not only that, he could read and understand the characters so god damn well that Alphys frequently asked him how he knew for sure in the later episodes. He always just shrugged and said it was just a feeling.

He was never wrong.

Now, there's nothing wrong with being able to read the pacing of a story or being able to appreciate literally all aspects of a show. His level of analyzing bordered on super human, though. Maybe he had watched it before and was just showing off? He looked genuinely interested though, and you could see his pupils follow the action without missing a beat. Those weren't the actions of someone watching something for the first time. You only glanced once or twice, however. In the off chance that he was actually a super intelligent being, the last thing you wanted to do was to bring attention to yourself.

He intimidated you, that's all. Which was somewhat absurd because he was just as kind as the other three.

It was Papyrus who yawned and effectively killed the night. At the end of the episode, Alphys exclaimed at the time.

"Oh damn. It's 2am. I think it might be time to end the session?"

Sans got up, hands in his pockets and his eyes half lidded. "yeah, got a big day tomorrow, doc. love to stay longer, but think it's time for us to turn in."

The taller brother got up and stretched. He looked quite pleased with Sans for whatever reason.

"welp. i'll see you guys later. it was fun. nice seeing you kid, alphys, undyne. pap, meetcha at home."

_Pop._

Papyrus' expression of delight fell to one of obvious annoyance. "SANS! OH THAT LAZYBONES! WE LIVE TWO DOORS DOWN FOR GOODNESS SAKES!"

You caught Alphys and Undynes grin at Papyrus' distress. You had a hunch of what Sans did, but you wanted to make sure.

"Hey, Papyrus?" you called out in a small voice.

His expression went from annoyance to a brief look of shock to one of amiability. "YES, MISS?"

You let that miss thing go for now. Gathering up your nerve you asked your question. "Did Sans just... teleport? Can you two teleport?"

"AH! I SEE, YOU ARE INTERESTED IN OUR UNIQUE ABILITIES. WELL, AS I HAVE NO SET DESIGNATED SLEEPING HOUR, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT IN EXPLICIT DETAIL.

Oh God, explicit detail? He continued, folding his arms in a really cool pose he stole from the anime. "MY BROTHER, WELL. ONCE WE GOT UP TO THE SURFACE, ALL OF A SUDDEN HE WAS ABLE TO TELEPORT. IT WAS PRETTY CONVIENIENT! HE CAN TAKE OTHER PEOPLE ALONG WITH HIM. ALAS, I'M NOT ABLE TO TELEPORT. HE ALSO TOLD US ALL TO KEEP IT UNDER OUR HATS UNLESS A FRIEND ASKED."

So it wasn't something all monsters could do, or all skeleton monsters had the ability. That was interesting. You made a mental note to inquire about it more from Sans himself. You nodded in understanding to Papyrus, who seemed pleased that his explanation was satisfactory.

"GOOD. THANK YOU FOR HAVING US, DOCTOR ALPHYS, UNDYNE. NEW FRIEND, IT WAS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, I'LL BE SEEING YOU ALL LATER." He gave a quick salute, turned, and walked to the door.

"Wait!"

You had taken out your phone. After having such a good time together, wasn't it normal to exchange contact information so that you could remain in touch? It was too late for Sans  since he magicked himself away, but Papyrus and Undyne could be added now, surely.

Papyrus lit up at the sight of the phone, did he read your mind? "OH! OH OF COURSE! I'D BE HONORED TO GIVE YOU MY CONTACT INFO!" He didn't snatch your phone, but did offer his hand to take it from you. Oh... no Papyrus, you're supposed just say your phone number or skype handle and then get added. However, you couldn't say those words, what with how the tall monster just seemed so pure and cordial. There's no way he would invade your browsing history and private folders to find your nasty secrets. You hesitatingly gave him your phone.

You peeked over his shoulder just in case. He opened up your contact app and put his number and name in there for you. Then he opened up your Skype app and added his handle, CoolSkeleton95 onto your contacts. A small buzz came from his shoulder pads, he withdrew his own cell phone from the vibrating pad and accepted your contact request. He then handed you back the phone. That was quick and painless, although you shouldn't have really expected much trouble. You reached out to grab your phone.

The familiar harsh female voice rang out. "Hold it!" You and Papyrus turned to face Undyne, her hands on her hips in what appeared to be mock indignation. "How is it that I'm the only one left out of the circle here? Hand that phone over, I want to put my info in there too!"

Papyrus sought your approval. He didn't say anything, but his eyes asked you if he could give her the phone. Well, eye sockets, but that was neither here nor there. You nodded sheepishly, and he cheerfully threw your phone at Undyne like a baseball. She caught it, thankfully. It probably would have broken if she hadn't.

"Huhuhuhu! Perfect! Alright let's see here..."

Frowning, she fiddled with your phone. She took longer than Papyrus to put in her information. Given her frustrated expression, This was because she was having trouble navigating your phone. A buzz came from her butt and she accepted your contact request on her phone. Upon seeing her iPhone, you could see why. Andriods and iPhones were still different enough to cause problems, you guessed. You reached out for it.

Undyne grinned and handed you your phone. Opening your Skype app, you saw her handle, StrongFish91. Nodding, you pocketed your phone.

Papyrus was halfway out the door. “I’LL SEE YOU ALL LATER!” With that, he closed the door gently, leaving.

You noticed you were the last guest left; you should be getting home now. “Well guys, I’ll see you later too, thanks for having me.”

Alphys and Undyne looked at each other with concern. You raised both eyebrows. “W-what?”

Your yellow lizard friend piped up. “It’s 2am, you live half an hours walk away. You think you’ll be okay?”

Oh. Well. What the hell else were you supposed to do? They could probably tell you hadn't put too much thought into it.

Undyne shrugged. “You could crash here tonight. We can’t let our guest off alone in the middle of the night in the city.”

You flushed a little. They were really damn thoughtful, even though it’s something anyone could do. You nodded.

The sleepover was set. Your generous hosts set up the couch futon for you and gave you tons of pillows and blankets. You were extremely thankful you showered in the morning. They even gave you a change of clothes for pajamas, and a guest shower caddy for your night time shower. This would mean you showered three times so far this week. Hell, you showered three times in two days! Must be a new record. You were even given first dibs of the shower. Didn’t they want all the hot water? Too considerate guys, damn it. Setting your phone on the table perpendicular to the blue hard drive, you took your shower.

Changing into your guest PJs and emerging from the shower, you chatted with Undyne while Alphys took her shower. She was just as talkative and friendly one on one as she was in a crowd. She was somewhat easy to talk to, and she read you enough to pick topic conversations that you'd be able to engage in. Though she wasn’t nearly as much as a nerd as you and Alphys in terms of anime, you talked about other things. Eventually Alphys emerged from her long shower and so Undyne took her turn.  Upon closing the door, she gave you a thumbs up before closing it all the way. Eh?  

Hearing the click of the lock and the water running, you blinked at Alphys. “You guys must have a nice water heater or something. Hot water dies in my place real quick.”

Alphys grinned. “Nah, it’s the same here. Undyne likes cold showers is all.”

Your mouth formed a small O reflexively. She giggled to herself.

Once Undyne was finished with her relatively quick shower, you exchanged your goodnights and laid on the futon. All this social interaction was nice, but you were ready to get knocked right out. How the hell did your anxiety not kick in all tonight? Deciding not to question it, you shut your eyes, not bothering to fiddle with your phone tonight. Screw the chatroom, you were sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, Papyrus was feeling proud of his brother taking responsibility and not making a 'bone tired' pun. That went out the window when Sans uses his teleporting shortcuts that Papyrus hates. We'll see more of that later.
> 
> Next chapter, you finally go home and go back to your regular life for a while. After a morning event or two.
> 
> Guess who walks you home? Winner gets nothing.


	6. The short skeleton can make jokes too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get outplayed by the Sans.

You slept really easy that night, and woke up even easier. Was this futon magic too? Reaching out for your phone that was parallel to the blue hard drive, you checked the time. It was now 9am. You heard someone rummaging in the back rooms. Anxiety set it. Were the other two up yet? Oh crap, would it be weird to just leave once you woke up? Surely you had to say goodbye. But wouldn't it be even weirder to loiter around in someone else's house? Just how welcomed in here are you, could you perhaps move in? What the hell were you thinking?

Clearing your mind and taking a deep breath, you glanced at the blue hard drive. A cold, sinking feeling churned in your stomach. The blue hard drive was exactly the same as you left it, but your phone wasn't. It was parallel. You usually leave it perpendicular to something in a somewhat autistic habit. This means someone moved your phone, and someone might have rummaged through your phone. You opened up your phone and went to your Skype tab. Interestingly, Papyrus has already messaged you, saying good morning and to have a good day. You returned the sentiment. Tabbing to Alphys, she hasn't sent you anything yet.

You pondered for a moment, then typed a quick message. "You up yet?"

Almost instantly, she began typing a reply. Why wouldn't she just crack her door open and yell at you across the house? "Yeah! Morning!"

"Tell Undyne I said morning too." As you typed that, you sent Undyne a good morning text as well. You hummed to yourself, wondering if it was rude or not to ask if Alphys rummaged through your phone. You wouldn't suspect her ever, but the phone was disturbed! You figured you'd let it go if she starts to make a fuss or something. "Hey Alphys, did you by any chance scour through my phone last night?"

Wondering if you thought that was too blunt, you sent the text anyway. Not two seconds after you sent it, you heard your lizard friend screech in distress. That was too coincidental. Why that god damned privacy invading lizard! You bet she would even read your diary if she had the chance. You heard a thud on the ground. You wondered if it hurt.

Almost immediately after, you saw Alphys fly through the door to meet you, an extremely guilty look on her face. You began to feel a little pity, even if she did do it she obviously regrets it enough to care. Speaking softly to the distressed yellow friend, both because you wanted to sound gentle and you just woke up, "It's alright Alphys, I was just curious."

"B-But it was still a real low down t-thing of me to do! I'm sorry, you were in the shower and it was just right there! I… I was just curious, even if Undyne TOLD me not to…"

Your eyes widened. That was a surprise, but then… Holy crap. No no. "Alphys, it's fine, really. But tell me what you saw." You wanted to shake her to find her ill-gotten secrets. Please please, let her not have found the…

"I-I just tabbed through your favorites in your phone browser…"

FFFFF-

You wanted to push her into telling you more. You had some terrible things in those favorites. Some worse than others. You gave her the most pleading look you could muster. She took the hint.

"Well… it was mostly… just smut fanfictions that I've read too…"

You collapsed back onto the futon, covering your face. She ran by your side and called out for you, but it wouldn't be of any use. That was among the worst possible scenarios. Your smut collection was something you were planning on taking with you to your grave. Even if you didn't completely believe in an afterlife, you would have destroyed all evidence of your disgusting life before you kicked the bucket. Now your really cool lizard friend knew about it. What's worse is that she's read some of them too?! Now you even wanted to talk to her about them, along with pairing and other universes and oh god this is wrong.

Whimpering out, you asked. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"N-No! I would never spread that around! Oh my GOD! I'd die before anyone found out my… uh… oh. Sorry."

Removing your hands from your face, you sat back up. You don't know if you were blushing fiercely or not, but now you both were awake and you should probably not overstay your welcome. "Well, it's fine. We can talk about it later. I should probably go." You got up and gathered your streetwalker clothes.

"H-hey." Alphys called out to you while you picked up your stuff. "Uhm… it's all of our day off today. None of us work on Saturday. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and I were going to meet up to have breakfast. Did you want to come too?"

You froze in place. That'd be nice, really it would. If she hadn't just found your shameful written porn you would jump at the idea. However, you hesitated now. "Well…"

Alphys pushed. "You wouldn't be a bother! A-And your secret's safe with me. My lips are sealed! So if you wanted a good, free breakfast…"

You grinned. Like hell you'd let her pay for you. "I'd love to, and we'll go dutch."

* * *

Back in your streetwalker clothes, you walked alongside Undyne and Alphys chatting about the previous night. Your destination was this little diner you've always passed but never went into. According to Undyne, the food was kickass.

Around a corner, you saw a lone tall skeleton wearing a breastplate and a red scarf with yellow gloves. No doubt about it, that was Papyrus without the pillow combat accessories. He noticed the gang and gave a hearty wave, and upon seeing you behind Alphys, he waved even harder. It made you feel good knowing that Papyrus' first reaction seeing you in the group causes him to wave even more frantically. Undyne didn't seem to be initiating combat either. There would be no fighting this early in the morning it would seem.

You tore yourself from Undyne and Alphys and met with him, giving him an amiable smile. You really did want to learn more about this guy.

"Heya Papapyrus!"

…Oh crap.

"NYEH? HELLO THERE. YOU SEEMED TO HAVE ADDED AN EXTRA 'PA' TO MY NAME, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALSO ACCEPTABLE."

You grinned, you could play this off.

"Ah, sorry, I stuttered."

"HAPPENS ALL THE TIME, NO PROBLEM!"

All the time you say? Well… You made a mental note for yourself.

Deciding to change the topic, you went for the obvious question. "Where's Sans, is he not coming?"

The skeleton grumbled to himself, folding his arms. "THAT BROTHER OF MINE. ONE MINUTE HE'S TYING HIS SLIPPERS, THE NEXT MINUTE HE'S SAYING "hey papyrus, let's race to the diner" AND HE JUST TELEPORTS WITHOUT ANY WARNING!"

You covered your mouth laughing. That was hilarious. Alphys and Undyne joined you.

Papyrus disagreed. "NYEH?! HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

The four of you continued your walk. The diner was close from where you met Papyrus. There it was, the diner that looked like a gutted train.

Entering the establishment, you saw Sans napping on a booth seat. The four of you joined him, Papyrus shaking him awake.

"hey pap", he said sleepily.

"DON'T YOU "HEY PAP" ME!"

Giggling, you took your seat followed by Alphys and Undyne. Sans gave you a friendly hello, not completely surprised that you were there. It was a pleasant breakfast, getting the most appetizing lunch that was available at the time. Screw eggs and bacon, you wanted lunch foods. The others had a mix of lunch, brunch and breakfast foods. At least you weren't the odd one out, everyone here was a weirdo.

Maybe that's what made you feel the most comfortable. Everyone here was just so kind and like-minded. You remembered the joke Alphys told you to tell Sans. You didn't get a chance to last night, but now with everyone waiting on their food, might as well.

"Hey Sans."

His pupils met yours, his eyes half lidded. "what's up?"

You grinned as all eyes were on you. It made Alphys laugh, it'll make these guys laugh too. Screw your creeping anxiety, you were going for it. "W-What do you call a senior that likes math?

His perpetual grin widened, he leaned just a tiny bit closer. "dunno." Alphys was already laughing trying not to lose it, and Undyne and Papyrus were waiting expectantly.

"Sen _pi_."

Alphys lost it. Papyrus let out a small laugh but then quickly covered it up and made an effort to look disapproving. It didn't work. Undyne slapped her knee laughing. Sans…

"heheh, wow, good one."

His response was genuine, yeah. You kinda wished you had made him laugh harder, but you wouldn't let that ruins it. You took a sip of your water. But then he continued.

"that was pretty _humerous_." He said, winking at you.

You choked laughing. Papyrus made a visibly conscious effort not to yell. Alphys and Undyne groaned out, probably having heard it a million times since he's a god damn skeleton monster.

Smirking at him, you held up seven fingers. "Seven out of ten, average."

He closed his eyesockets, keeping that damned smile on his face. "heh. she told me I was average, but she was just being mean."

You blinked and laughed pretty hard, registering that particular math pun. Alphys laughed out loud while Papyrus and Undyne looked at each other, exchanging confused shrugs. Seems like they didn't get it.

"Classy, Sans." You mustered, smiling at him while your waitress came to distribute the food.

He shrugged, winking at you. "I'm a classy pile of bones."

You put in all your effort to have good table manners in front of your new friends. Then again, half of them didn't seem to give a damn about that and were scarfing their food down. You stared, but then felt much more comfortable eating messily. That was good, as your ordered food couldn't really be eaten elegantly.

After a particularly heated debate on who's paying what, you all decided you were going to split the bill evenly. Sans and Papyrus insisted they'd pay it all, where Undyne and Alphys insisted they would foot the bill. You just wanted to pay your share, and that's what prompted them to split it three ways. Leaving a hefty tip to your nice waitress, you all left the diner, taking in the sun. Damn, it was sunny.

The monsters were talking amongst themselves about the plans they had today. So it seemed the visit with Alphys was over. It was really enjoyable, you had only expected to potentially get one friend, and here you were making four. You withdrew your phone. Speaking of which...

"Hey Sans?"

He gave you his attention, then noticed your phone. "heh. lemme guess." He took out his own phone. "my skype handle is funnybones. see if you can find it."

You were way ahead of him, sending the friend request at the end of his sentence. He chuckled and accepted your friend request. You had successfully attained all of their contact information.

"Great! Well guys, I really should head out. Let's do this again some time."

You waved at the group, and they didn't really object. It seemed they were going to be busy doing their own things anyway. However, you didn't expect Papyrus call for you.

"WAIT!"

You turned around to see the approaching skeleton. His chest was puffed out. "ALLOW ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO WALK YOU HOME!"

You grinned to yourself. God, he was adorable. Nodding and giving him your thanks, you gave the group another wave and walked side by side with Papyrus to your place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS PAPYRUS THE WHOLE TIME!
> 
> NYEH HEH HEH!


	7. Howdy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you hang out with Papyrus. Then someone says Howdy!

Ordinarily, being alone with a boy would be cause for your nerves to set in. For whatever reason you didn't feel those familiar chills or that stomach churning effect when you were with Papyrus. Maybe it was because he was so unusually friendly, eccentric, or goofy. His marching to your pace certainly gave you reason to be comfortable. You sensed no ill intentions from the armored skeleton. On the contrary, he was there to protect you.

A sly grin emerged from your face. You wanted to tease your new friend and you knew just how to do it.

"Hey, Papapapyrus?"

Papyrus winced at the call, but continued marching at your pace. "YOU ADDED TWO EXTRA 'PA'S THAT TIME."

You didn't break your gait. Putting on a remorseful face, you said, "Sorry, I bit my tongue."

His eye sockets narrowed at you. It wasn't a look of annoyance, but one of conviction. "NYEH… NO. YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

Expecting this, you raised your vocal pitch an octave. Using whatever girlish charm you had, you teased him once more. "I bith my thongue."

The startled skeleton conjured eyes within his eye sockets, the pupils were looking in different directions. "IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE?!" He continued his march with you giggled by his side. It was so cute.

You put on a sheepish grin. "I can't help it. Everyone misspeaks sometimes. Or are you saying that you've never misspoken in your life?"

The both of you went back and forth for a while. The playful banter on your way home was so new to you that you could sparsely describe it. Fate being cruel, the walk home seemed much shorter than it normally was. In no time at all, you were in front of your apartment building. Papyrus seemed intrigued at your supposed dwelling, but snapped into attention as you approached the stairs.

You began to walk up the stairs to the door. Turning back to Papyrus, he didn't follow, just standing there obediently making sure you were able to get in. How thoughtful. Upon opening the door to the main lobby, he breathed out, his duty complete.

"Thanks for walking me home, Papyrus." You made sure to say his name right at least a few times. If you wanted this gag to keep going, you can't flub the line all the time. Not only that, he deserved a proper thanks for his generous actions.

He saluted in turn. "NO PROBLEM HUMAN! DO NOT BE A STRANGER! OUR DOORS ARE ALWAYS OPEN TO YOU, NYEH!"

Exchanging a wave of goodbye, you couldn't help but give Papyrus a lingering look as he skipped back the way he came. A sadness gripped you. The visit was finally over. You went inside your apartment building and as if you glided all the way, you entered your apartment and closed the door behind you.

* * *

You didn't have the will to go on your computer right away. Instead, you plopped onto your bed and relived the events that happened within the last day. It had been so fun. Now that it was over and you were alone again, you felt emptiness. After having experienced such cool, welcoming people, you felt sadness grip you again. You shook those thoughts from your mind. You weren't going to become dependent on them. Living on your own, making your own life, and contenting yourself with the company of your internet friends, that's how you managed and you could keep on going without them. There was no need for you to feel sadness now that your play time with your new cool monster friends was over until further notice.

Hanging out with them was pretty fun. It'll happen again, eventually.

After what seemed like a few hours, you fiddled with your phone. You had gotten some new messages from Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus. Checking Alphys first, it was an eloquently written message about how nice it was to meet you and how you should visit again next week. Your heart fluttered a little bit. You would love to. Typing away your response, you agreed to join them again for another night, adding in that you'd like to see all of them again.

Next came Undyne's message. You could tell they weren't great at texting. The typos and autocorrected words were very apparent, as well as she would edit them in a whole new message. Despite this, she was kind enough to tell you both of their work schedules. Alphys had Saturday and Sunday off, while Undyne had Friday and Saturday off. You wished Undyne had included Sans and Papyrus' details, but that would have been a little weird. You were touched she cared enough to provide this information though. You replied with the appropriate thanks.

Lastly, you opened Papyrus' message.

"HELLO NEW FRIEND!"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE HAD MUCH ENJOYMENT WITH YOU! AS SUCH, AS YOUR NEW COOL FRIEND, I WELCOME YOU TO MESSAGE ME AT WHATEVER TIME YOU WISH! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT SHOULD YOU FEEL LONELY OR WANT TO HANG OUT, I COULD MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH MESSAGING! I'LL BE AT HOME ALL THIS WEEK BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE OR COME BY TO HANG OUT!

NYEHFULLY YOURS,

-PAPYRUS"

Grinning from ear to ear, you turned off your phone display. You may want to take him up on that offer. With renewed vigor from your new friends, you pounced onto your computer chair and continued your usual activities.

* * *

You spent all Sunday being useless. On Monday, you decided to get some work done. You were self-employed, meaning you could work whenever the hell you wanted. As a freelance programmer, you could work the odd jobs for the money. After doing this for a while, you attained a reputation of being better than decent, and people posted jobs specifically for you. At the time, it was intimidating, but with flexible deadlines and as long as you didn't piss off too many people, you could make a decent living with it.

And you did make a decent living with it. Enough of a living to afford this piece of crap apartment and still have an emergency fund. Even though you neglected every other important aspect of adult life, you knew that money was very much vital to your existence.

Completing some quick jobs and making progress on a particularly big software took all day. Even though you did have a decently sized war chest of money in the bank after hoarding the good jobs for a while, you made it a habit to at least work once a week. If you got rusty, you'd be screwed, after all.

Night time rolled around and you called it a day. Well, working from late afternoon till two in the morning is enough, right? You wondered what you would do tomorrow. Thoughts of anime and video games sounded okay, but it didn't sound fun. If you had to be completely honest with yourself, you'd much rather sit next to Alphys and watch some more of that anime she had shown you. It wasn't just that the show you picked was good, but it was that her company made it all the better.

You took a longing look at your Skype. Sans hadn't sent you a damn thing, and you were far too intimidated to take the initiative. You frequently chatted with Alphys and Undyne as you worked, but their jobs were so demanding that they couldn't see you during their work days.

Papyrus…

The thought of arranging a hangout with a boy alone intimidated you a lot. However, you couldn't ignore how safe you felt when you were being walked back home with him. It wasn't like you were ignoring him! You had sent him a reply to his last message, and even said good morning to him today! Swallowing your nerves, you messaged him.

"Hey, Papyrus? You awake?"

"YES"

You laughed. He was so funny. He had replied almost instantly. His innocence and friendliness were refreshed in your mind, which made requesting his presence all the easier.

"Did you maybe want to hang out tomorrow? If you're not busy I mean."

You stared at the screen. He was typing back, you held your breath and braced for rejection.

"WOWIE! YOU MUST BE SERIOUS ABOUT HANGING OUT! OKAY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HANG OUT WITH YOU TOMORROW! SHOULD I PICK YOU UP OR DO YOU WANT TO COME HERE?"

Holy crap what did you just get into? You can't have him come into your apartment alone! The implications would be terrible! Plus you didn't see him that way. Never mind the fact that your place is absolutely trashed. But going to his place?! That would be… wait, he just said wanted to pick you up. Don't jump to damn conclusions, you freak.

"You can pick me up, did you want to do anything?"

You gulped, hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I WAS THINKING EXPLORING THE CITY. MAYHAPS CHECK OUT THE MALL?"

Good, he didn't get the wrong idea.

"That sounds fun. Yeah, pick me up tomorrow!"

"NYEH! I LOOK FORWARD TO IT, NEW FRIEND!"

Smiling at the sight of your title, you exchanged a meeting time and then goodnights with Papyrus. Now that you had plans besides being a lazy waste of life, you slept easy that night without feeling guilty. You didn't feel guilty because you were living a life of sloth, but you did feel guilty for not feeling guilty.

* * *

You sat on your apartment stoop, dressed smartly like you did in your initial visit with Alphys. You were five minutes early, just in case he would come early. While you waited, you mused to yourself how high your water bill will be this month since you've showered so damn much lately. You hummed to yourself, and as your phone buzzed its alarm to indicate it was meeting time, you heard some loud music approaching from the corner.

Papyrus came around the corner in a red convertible. He had the same attire he had on for the brunch, complete with his trademark red scarf blowing in the wind behind him. He rolled up in front of you, prompting you to stand. You saw him fiddle with his steering wheel, causing the loud upbeat music to die down for you. Dang, all he needed were sunglasses and that'd paint him as the ultimate cool dude.

The tall skeleton beckoned you to enter, while you heard the faint sound of a car door unlocking. Your hair wasn't prepared for this. Greeting him and hopping into the front seat clumsily, he drove from your apartment building. You were off for a day of fun.

"HELLO FRIEND! DISREGARD THE DOG THAT MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR INSIDE THE GLOVE COMPARTMENT."

What?! You opened the glove compartment immediately. There was nothing there.

He stopped at a red light. Papyrus cackled lightly. "NYEH. HE LIKES TO POP IN AND OUT OF SPACE AND TIME. SANS DOES THE SAME THING. SOMETIMES I'LL BE CRUISING DOWN THE HIGHWAY, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I'LL TAKE A LOOK AT MY REAR VIEW MIRROR AND SANS IS NAPPING ON MY BACKSEAT! THAT LAZYBONES… WHERE WOULD HE BE WITHOUT ME?" The light turned green and you felt the car accelerate again.

Suppressing a giggle, you decided to accept teleporting skeletons and animals to be the norm for monsters. You were worried that some serious animal cruelty shit was happening, but instead it was something much more innocent. Just like this skeleton. You almost felt ashamed for doubting him.

He was a damned good driver, all things considered. In the city that you live in, you were so used to people running lights, not watching where the hell they were going, and getting into disastrous accidents. Papyrus however, he followed the rules of the road, both written and unwritten. He didn't cut anyone off, expertly dodged the many potholes, and upon closer inspection you could tell he was acutely aware of every other driver on the road. Quite frankly, you were impressed.

"Did you drive a lot when you lived in the underground?" You asked loosely, when Papyrus executed a three-point turn flawlessly.

"I BEGAN MY DRIVING LESSONS WHEN MY BROTHER AND I CAME TO THE SURFACE WITH OUR FRIENDS." You could tell the skeleton was reliving that memory, but kept constant care and attention to the road. "YOU SEE, I HAD A DREAM OF DRIVING DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY WITH THE WIND IN MY HAIR AND THE SUN ON MY SKIN." You as tempting as it was, you clammed up. "SOMEHOW, AMAZINGLY, OUT OF NOWHERE, WHEN WE CAME OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND, MY BROTHER INSISTED ON GIVING ME DRIVING LESSONS! I DIDN'T EVEN ASK! HE EVEN MANAGED TO BUY ME THIS CAR WITH HIS SAVINGS? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE HAD A SAVINGS! PRETTY COOL, IS IT NOT?"

Grinning, you relaxed in your seat. "Not as cool as you, dude."

He rattled his bones excitedly. You reflexively suppressed a giggle. "NYEH, I HAVE A SHIRT JUST LIKE THAT!"

Chatting while he drove made you feel comfortable. He gave you details on the lessons Sans gave him. Most of it was trial and error in a parking lot, according to Papyrus, but then some 'lessons' were drilling some mantras into Papyrus' head. Some of them included "everyone on the road is trying to kill you", "pay more attention to traffic than the road signs", and "always have your headlights on". You noticed how many of these tips were designed to keep his brother safe. The idea of that shorter skeleton being so protective of his taller brother was so heartwarming and cute.

The both of you finally reached the mall. Once there, you browsed the selections of stores together in a relatively empty part of the mall. Using the directory, you decided to visit the Construct a Cat Workshop. He was marching at your pace again, this guy was adorable. You approached the food court, the workshop just being on the other side.

Boy, it sure was crowded here. There was angry yelling and a huge dense population of rowdy people trying to get their food. You hesitated before diving into the sea of people. This was a mistake.

You trembled while weaving between people, their voices echoing in your head. Too crowded, you didn't like this. Some dude bumped past you, separating you from Papyrus. Too many faces. Where did he go? The feeling of nausea and panic set in. Way too many people. Stop the faces. Dizzy. Chest hurts. You heard Papyrus call out your name, first in confusion, then in shock.

The next thing you knew, you were horizontal. Fluttering your eyes open, you also realized it was incredibly dark for the inside of a mall. Upon gathering your thoughts, you realized you were wearing sunglasses. Not only that, you were lying down between Sans and Papyrus, who were also wearing sunglasses. Upon the sound of you stirring, they seemed to relax even more than they seemed to already be. Which was impressive, as they both looked pretty cozy.

You scanned the somewhat empty area that was clearly still the inside of a mall. "Hey guys? Can I ask you a question?"

Both of the brothers grunted at the same time in response.

"Why are lying down in the middle of the mall?"

"you had a panic attack and passed out so pap moved you out of the crowd. we're lying here with you so that everyone would just think that we're chilling." Sans whispered loud enough for you two to hear.

Papyrus stretched his legs as he spoke quietly. "I CALLED FOR MY BROTHER'S AID WHEN I NOTICED. AS MUCH AS A LAZYBONES AS HE IS, HE'S VERY DEPENDABLE. YOU'VE ALRIGHT."

You've never felt so cared for in all your life. The usual depression that accompanies one of these episodes was entirely abated by these two cool dudes.

* * *

Even if the hangout would have been spoiled by that turn of events, the three of you were suddenly in front of the Construct a Cat store. It seems suddenly for you, as you were moved here by Papyrus, and that's what matters.

It was relatively empty besides a few kids and their parents browsing. Surely you'd be okay in here? You managed in the food market where you met Alphys, and you thrived with a group of nice people watching anime, you could muster this. Especially with Sans and Papyrus watching your back.

Maybe diving into a sea of loud angry people was an extremely stupid move, even with good company.

You steeled yourself, hoping against all odds that even if you do almost die again, you could get rescued by the skeletons. You stormed in with them following you. Only when you saw the enormous anime cat you realized you were in the middle of the store. The place had tons of touch screens and a multitude of stuffed animals. Not all of them were cats, there were bears and dragons too. You had no idea where to begin.

It was Sans who lead the two of you to build your stuffed animals. The touch pad machines were intended for choosing a voice for your new friend. After you and Papyrus had chosen your preferred voices, Sans guided you to the stock of stuffed animals. Papyrus chose a little white cat stuffed animal, while you picked a grey little goat. For whatever reason, they seemed amused at your choice. After picking the stuffed animal, you were given the option to accessorize it. You considered getting an anime themed shirt for your new goat, but you winced at the price.

"go ahead kid, I'll cover it."

You turned around preparing to object, but Sans was already helping Papyrus customize his new pirate themed cat. It was adorned with a skeleton shirt, an eyepatch, and a pirate hat. Not wanting to interrupt, you picked out the delta rune shirt for your little goat animal and assembled it.

Moments later, once you and Papyrus were done, Sans paid for everything before you could blink. Damned self-checkout systems. You clutched your goat to your chest and walked up to the two of them. They regarded you warmly.

"SO WHERE TO NOW?"

You didn't really want to stay in the mall. It seemed that the lunch rush was over and now the mall was crawling with unfriendly looking people. "Maybe let's get a bite to each, near our homes?"

"I CONCUR." Papyrus began to march towards the exit. "DRIVING WITH OUR NEW STUFFED ANIMALS SEEMS LIKE THE BEST IDEA, AND I'M FAMISHED. SANS, WILL YOU BE ACCOMPANYING US?"

"don't see why not. i could use some food too, its almost like i'm all skin and bones." Sans followed the marching skeleton towards the exit.

Rolling your eyes, you followed Papyrus and Sans to the exit. While Papyrus exited the store, Sans turned to face you. He was blocking your way.

"hey kid, think you'll be okay?"

Papyrus stood waiting in the entrance for the two of you, his pirate cat being balanced on his shoulder. You hesitated in answering Sans' question. The truth of the matter was 'probably'. Not wanting to say that though, you began to string together a reasonable more confident answer in your head.

Sans read you like a book. "if you want, i can just teleport us to the car?" He said, winking at you. You considered this for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Papyrus threw you a salute and made his way, presumably preferring to walk rather than take the shortcut.

"'ok, alright, just grab my shoulders with both hands." He lifted both of his shoulders up, not to shrug, but to indicate to grab them. Putting your new goat in your mouth, you began to reach both of your hands out to grab his shoulders as instructed. But then, right when you were going to touch them, you hesitated again. Was this okay?

"it's okay."

Well okay then. You grabbed Sans' shoulders.

"good, now i'm gonna grab your hips now."

What?! He didn't go right for it as you'd expected him to, instead he waited. It was only until you nodded timidly that he placed both hands on your hips. It almost looked like the two of you were about to start dancing. Instead of dancing however, you felt heard that familiar pop noise, and suddenly, you were both standing on top of Papyrus' backseat. That was it? No g-force? The hell was this magic? He had let go of your hips, but after about three seconds, you were still holding onto his shoulders. It wasn't your fault, you were thinking! You retreated to the front seat, goat in hand.

"nice and painless." He said, winking and sitting down in the front seat.

"You could have given me more warning about the hips thing, you know." You said, suppressing the growing nerves. No boy has ever touched you on the hips like that before.

"heh, don't make it weird. the whole teleporting thing is tricky."

That reminded you. You never heard of a teleporting monster before. Hell, the science behind teleportation was still being developed, but this guy could just do it freely by himself? Not to mention teleporting multiple people?!

"Hey Sans, how exactly do you teleport?"

"story for another day, pap's almost here." He laid down on the backseat, his feet up on the side of the car. "but i'll tell ya, not now though."

You peered out, and you could make out the red scarf donning skeleton running towards you, the pirate cat still on his shoulder. How had Sans predicted that? Not only that, how did Papyrus have such good balance?

"isn't my bro so cool?" You heard Sans call from the backseat, a hint of pride in his voice.

You grinned to yourself. "The absolute coolest."

In the rear view mirror, you swore you saw Sans' perpetual smile widen.

* * *

The rest of the hangout consisted of the three of you chatting. Papyrus had praised Sans' teleporting abilities once more, sparing you from another possible embarrassing situation. You had shifted uncomfortably at that, with Sans only chuckling in response. Once you reached back to your exit from the highway, the three of you chose a pizza shack nearby, having never heard of it. The food was good, but as always it was the company you had that made the experience much better than if you were alone. Sans cracked the occasional joke, Papyrus scolded him in between bites, and you giggled or groaned, depending on the caliber of joke. It was a good time.

In the car again, you had a good day. The sun was setting, and you felt it was time for you to go home. Papyrus acknowledged you, and within a few minutes and friendly banter, he dropped you off in front of your apartment.

Stepping out of the car gracefully, you turned around and regarded the two skeletons in the still running car. The sky was orange and red, which made Papyrus look all the more impressive with his red gloves and scarf. You gave him a feeble salute.

"Mister Pyrus, sir!"

Sans, who had been snoozing, opened his left eye to see what was about to happen.

"NYEH. THERE'S A PA, IN THERE, YOU KNOW." Papyrus said, with squinted eyes. He still had both hands on the wheel, with his cat never leaving his shoulder.

You held your new goat in your right hand, and with the left hand you rubbed your head solemnly. "Sorry, I bit my tongue."

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

"bith m tang"

"IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE?!" He shouted, his eyeballs emerging again. God he was so fun.

"Anyway, Papyrus, we should do this again. I did have a lot of fun. Thank you so much." You said sincerely.

Your words reached Papyrus, and he nodded at you in a very cool manner. You turned to Sans, he had a bigger grin on than before, you could tell.

"It's been fun Sans, see you around too?"

"sure thing, pal. see ya."

Waving, you entered your apartment building. The sound of Papyrus' convertible driving off gave you a mild melancholic feeling in your chest. You shook it off and re-entered your room. You checked your phone and its messages. Being a good friend, you send both Sans and Papyrus a message on just how much fun you had and how you'd like to see them again sooner than later.

After finishing Sans' text, you made sure to add in an extra note: "Don't forget, you said you'd tell me about the you know what."

Throwing your phone onto your bed, you spent the rest of the night on the computer, wasting your life. The good feelings from your hangout with Papyrus and Sans lingered until the extremely late night hours. Once you decided it was time for bed, you grabbed your goat and plopped onto bed, ready to sleep. You gave your stuffed friend a squeeze.

The prerecorded voice came out. "Howdy!" You giggled a little and snuggled it, letting sleep take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dreams. Good dreams. Then more relationship building. 
> 
> What's the quickest way into Sans' heart? <3


End file.
